The Silver Lancer (Discontinued!)
by AgentZwolf
Summary: We all know about team STRQ, but what about all the other teams? This is a story about the leader of team ZRFM (Seraphim) who wakes up 20 years after his death! Now he has to live out his new life at Beacon with new friends, new experiences, but the same old him. Slight warning of some heavy drama ahead later into the story.
1. Chapter 1: I dream of Memories

Hello everybody, AgentZwolf here. I'm just going to say that this is my first fanfic; I know it's probably not perfect, but I will respect any and all reviews, except hate ones of course. Other than that all I'm going to say is enjoy my first fanfic. Words in _Italic_ are flashbacks. Oh, and before I forget…..

Disclaimer: **_I DO NOT OWN RWBY_**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Silver Lancer

Chapter 1: I Dream of Memories

 _Zwolf's POV_

Dreams.

Many people would consider dreams to be nothing more than figments of our imagination. Giving us a moment of peace as we sleep, or sometimes the other way around. As for me, my dreams are my memories, or at least I think they are. I don't know who I was, until I dreamt of it. My name is Zwolf Carter, eldest child of 5, huntsman in training studying at Beacon Academy; that was what I dreamt when I first slept. The second time I slept, showed me a less than pleasant dream, my house burning, my family dying, I can still hear their screams. I was taken in by my uncle, who trained me to be a hunter, before I was accepted at beacon at the young age of 13, I remember the headmaster saying I was the youngest student in beacon history. The third time, was somewhat soothing, it showed me some of my life at Beacon. I was the leader of a team known as team ZRFM (Seraphim); the team consisted of me, Richard Schnee, Florina Ravencroft, and Mary Oswald. They were all 4 years older than me, since the minimum age requirement for Beacon was 17 years old, with the exception of myself, all students ate Beacon at that age. I also remember Richard not accepting the fact that he was in a team being led by a 13 year old, but it seems he has come to terms with it.

So far I've dreamt 3 times, so I guess it's been 3 days since I started dreaming about my memories, and 4 days since I first woke up, I don't know why I woke up without any memories, but I guess with me dreaming about my lost memories, I don't think it will be long before I completely remember who I was. I opened my eyes to see the scenery I've been presented for the past 3 days, trees as far as the eye can see, all of them having red leaves, even the sap of the tress are red, but I guess those are a bit purplish I guess. I looked at my spear that was rested beside me, for some reason this was the one thing I had aside from my clothes that I woke up with. I looked trying to find the nearest river to wash my face with. I turned to the sound of rushing water and saw a nearby waterfall; I picked up my pear before walking towards it. I can feel the many droplets of water hit me as I walked closer to the waterfall. I planted my spear into the ground before washing my face. Suddenly I hear growling, and when I turned to the source of the growling I saw a large bear like creature with a pitch black body with a white head and bones protruding from its body. It didn't notice me as it walked to a tree to push it down, the red sap oozing out of it as it fell. It then walked to the fallen tree and proceeded to lick the sap from it, I guess those black creatures like the sap of the trees here. For the past 3 days I've been seeing these black creatures every so often, they rarely notice me from a distance, most of the time I would see the black bears, mostly without the spines coming out of their backs, but sometimes I would see large wolves, around the size of the average adult walking around in packs, or I would look up and see a very large bird, both of which has similar feature to the black bears which were black bodies and white heads. Most of the time I would be forced to fight them if they saw me, but I guess this is one of the rare instances that it was too preoccupied with the sap. Even though I don't know how to fight, it seems my body remembers my time at Beacon, and now that I think about it, I think I used to fight these creature every so often, but it was much more frequent compared to how many I've been fighting these past few days.

As the black bear finished feasting upon the sap and left, I picked up my spear as well and walked by the river's edge.

 _Author's POV_

Meanwhile, at a certain office at Beacon. A certain Headmaster with gray hair is currently sipping coffee while looking through a monitor along with a blond woman next to him.

"Hmm, it seems the Grimm activity at Forever falls has decreased significantly in the past few days." The headmaster spoke as he took another sip of coffee.

"I had given team CFVY a mission to look into it, but they said that they couldn't land with a nevermore flying around recently. All they came back with was this." The blond woman spoke as she hands him a picture.

The picture was a bit blurry since it was taken from a bit high up, but it showed a silhouette, too small to be a Grimm.

"Hmm, it seems I will have to make a short visit to Forever Falls this afternoon." The man stood up. "Care to accompany me, Glynda?" He said as he turned to the woman.

"Do you even need to ask, Ozpin?" Glynda smiled as she adjusted her glasses and walked with him to the elevator.

"Oh, and Glynda." She turned to him. "Forgive for neglecting you recently, paperwork is a pain as usual." He said as the elevator doors opened and they walk inside the elevator car.

"I forgive you." Ozpin breathed a slight sigh of relief when he felt a finger slide up his neck to his chin. "But if you're really sorry I guess you can make it up for me tonight." She said in a slightly seductive tone, in which Ozpin only chuckled lightly.

As the two exited the elevator, they walked towards a Bullhead before taking off to Forever Falls. As the Bullhead flew closer to Forever Falls, Ozpin looked out the window to see if he can spot the silhouette in the picture. As the Bullhead landed, Ozpin and Glynda walked out, with Glynda's riding crop out just in case they encountered a Grimm. They proceeded to try and find the man who has been hunting Grimm in the area.

Meanwhile, Zwolf had just finished killing a pack of Beowolves after being unlucky enough for one to spot him. He ripped the alpha's head from its torso with his spear before throwing it away as the dead Grimm bodies disintegrated into nothing. It was then Zwolf heard something in the distance, followed by a gush of wind blowing past him. So he decided to take a look, he picked up his spear and walked towards the source of the sound. As he walked closer he saw two people standing in front of something familiar.

"Who are you?" Zwolf asked the two people in front of him. Who were frozen as if they had seen a ghost.

There was a few seconds of silence from the two snapping out of it and regaining their composure.

"Excuse me, I am Ozpin. Current Headmaster at Beacon. This is Glynda, she is my assistant but also a teacher at Beacon." Ozpin said as he introduced himself and gestured to Glynda.

"Beacon? You two are from Beacon?" Zwolf said with a bewildered look.

"You know of it?" Ozpin asked.

"Yeah, I remember I was a student there." Zwolf held his head with his hand.

"Was? You don't look much older than our first year students at Beacon" Glynda spoke up.

"I know, I know. But I remember the headmaster gave me a letter of acceptance, and saying I was the youngest student in Beacon history." The two adults looked at each other in confusion.

"Young man, i assure you. I don't remember giving you any acceptance letter. And I clearly remember the youngest student of Beacon right now is 2 years younger than you are."

"No, not you. The Headmaster before you gave it to me, I think. And he gave me my acceptance letter when I was 13." Ozpin was now even more confused at his statement.

"Young man, the last Headmaster retired 8 years ago, and he has been headmaster of beacon since before my generation. Why don't you explain properly? Starting with your name."

"My name is Zwolf, Zwolf Carter." Ozpin and Glynda froze for a few solid seconds before Ozpin spoke up.

"Why don't we discuss this at Beacon? Follow me and we'll take you there." Ozpin turned around and walked back to the Bullhead, Glynda following soon after.

Zwolf followed them to the Bullhead, he didn't know who they were, but he guessed a bit of sleep might help him with that. After getting on, the Bullhead took off and headed to Beacon. And as Zwolf sat down, he made himself comfortable as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

He thought his recent Dream memories would help him find out if he knew Glynda and Ozpin, since he felt a sense of familiarity from them, and it did. He remembered he was friends with a few other teams, namely team OGJS (Origins) consisting of Ozpin Chronos, Glynda Goodwitch, James Ironwood, and Salem Salamandra, led by Ozpin. He remembers his team and team OGJS got along well and would often do joint missions together when given the option. His dream also showed him that he was friends with another team, during his fourth year at Beacon, how did he know he was in his 4th year? It wasn't that hard to put two and two together since he first attended Beacon at the age of 13, and his new friend were around the age of 17. He became friends with team STRQ (Stark) in their first year, when he accidentally bumped into their leader, Summer Rose. It didn't take long for the two to become friends considering how talkative Summer was when it came to the things she likes, and soon enough he met the rest of team STRQ, there was Taiyang Xiaolong, Raven Branwen, and Qrow Branwen. He became especially close friends between Qrow and Summer, thanks to Summer making a small group for the trio called "The caped comrades"

Zwolf opened his eyes to see that he was no longer in the Bullhead, but instead he was in a room one black leather sofa. He got and took a look around when he saw Goodwitch as she came in the room

"You're awake; I had thought you passed out from exhaustion. It's understandable considering how many Grimm you fought before we met." She sat down in front of him.

"Where's Ozzy?" He looked around, trying to see if Ozpin was in the room.

"Young man I would prefer if you would treat the headmaster with utmost respect. I will not tolerate rude behavior towards our headmaster." She glared at him furiously.

"That's a laugh considering you were the one who gave your boyfriend that nickname in the first place?" Zwolf looked at her as she simply froze her mouth slightly agape with a bewildered look on her face.

"You- how did you know about that?" Her hands were shaking lightly.

"Ouch, didn't think you'd be the type to forget an old friend, though I can't say I'm surprised." He chuckled to himself.

"Z-Zwolf? Is that really you?"

"Who else knows about your closet relationship with old Ozzy?" He was suddenly met with a hug from Glynda.

"I-I knew it was you, but, but I couldn't believe it. You're alive." Glynda can barely hold in her tears as they fell on his head.

Ozpin walked into the while sipping coffee when he saw the scene unfolding before him and nearly made him spit his coffee out all over the floor.

"Umm, am I interrupting something here?" Ozpin said as he kept his composure, but if Zwolf remembered anything after his dream memory of team STRQ and team OGJS, it was obvious he was a bit irritated that his Glynda is hugging a buy they had just met, crying and practically burying the poor boy's head in her chest.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So, are you really the Zwolf that we know? You may have convinced Glynda, but can you convince me?" Ozpin asked the boy in front of him, though he knew very well that convincing his is 10 times easier than convincing Glynda.

"You want me to prove it? *sighs* Alright, you two were a part of team OGJS; with Ozpin here as the leader, your team were friends with mine, team ZRFM. I might add the fact that you two have had a closet relationship since your 2nd year at Beacon. And I found out by accidentally stepping in on your "Private time", and since then I've been helping you two keep it a secret, at least until I disappeared." Ozpin and Glynda were frozen at how detailed he was, the fact that he knew of their closet relationship was convincing enough, but him remembering the detailed made his words solid enough to be considered evidence in this matter, if not for one thing that bugged them.

"You didn't disappear Zwolf, you died." Ozpin caught his attention when he said those words.

"What do you mean? Y-you're kidding right? How? How'd I die?"

"Your team was out on a mission to patrol a remote village; it was supposed to be a simple scouting mission when a swarm of Grimm attacked." His memories started to resurface as Ozpin told the story. "Mary got injured so you had Florina and Richard take her to the village and helped with the evacuation while you held them off. When they finished evacuating the village, Florina ran back to get you, only to find the deteriorating bodies of the Grimm horde…" He paused. "But no sign of your body, all she saw was a lone Alpha Beowolf running away." He remembered everything, the Grimm the village, even what he said as he died.

 _"_ _I'm so tired; I think I'll take a nice long nap. Hmm, I guess 20 years or so will do the trick, given the fact I haven't gotten a good night's sleep in a long while."_

"We assumed you were eaten by that Beowolf, in which Florina killed on sight-" Zwolf abruptly cut him off.

"I wasn't…."

"What?"

"I wasn't eaten by a Grimm. I remember, I remember saying something about taking a nice log nap, 20 years long to be exact. Tell me Ozpin, how long has it been since I died?" Ozpin and Glynda looked at each other before looking back at him.

"…..20 years."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _Author's notes: cliffhanger for the first chapter. Yay. I hope you guys enjoyed chapter one. As I said at the start of the hater, any and all reviews are accepted, except the hate ones of course. I got this idea at the top of my head a few days ago after reading some RWBY fanfics. Honestly, that's practically all I've been doing these past few days. Well, anyways if you liked it please feel free to fav, and/or follow this story._**

 ** _This is Agent Zwolf, Signing out~_**


	2. Chapter 2: New life, Same person

Well, this is unusual for me. Two chapters in the same week. I'll probably keep going until my brain runs out of juice, in which i will recharge by reading more RWBY fanfics. words in _Italics_ are flashbacks, and words in **Bold** are thoughts. Oh and of course...

 **Disclaimer:** ** _I Do Not Own RWBY_**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 2: New Life, Same Person

Zwolf looked at the ceiling of his new room which Ozpin had given him. It's smaller compared to the other 4 person rooms, but it's more than enough for one person, there were even extra beds just in case, turns out the school year had just begun and Zwolf arrived here a day after initiation, so he wasn't going to be on any teams anytime soon, but he was fine with it, team ZRFM was the only team he needed, even if everyone else had graduated.

Zwolf looked at the clock; it was 4 in the morning, he wasn't exactly in the mood to sleep, not after what Ozpin told him, who would've thought he was asleep for 20 years, 20 freaking years.

 _"_ _20 years?" Zwolf pinched the bridge of his nose to try and process what Ozpin just said._

 _"_ _Correct, Zwolf. To be precise it has been 21 years since you died. In fact, your death anniversary is just a few days away."_

 _"_ _So, where'd they bury me?" Zwolf looked at his old friend._

 _"_ _Where your house used to be. Your uncle told us you'd rather be buried with your family."_

 _"_ _Well, he's not wrong. So, did anyone do anything to that old burnt down house or is it still as I remember?"_

 _"_ _No actually, Florina rebuilt the place and moved there when she graduated, though I don't think anyone aside from your team has ever gone there. She also had the entire town rebuilt while she was at it, with a little help from Richard. Now it's a place where almost all Faunus wish to be, the only humans there are Florina as far as I know."_

 _"_ _Keep our team's problem to ourselves unless absolutely necessary. Guess they really took that to heart." Zwolf smiled at how his team actually remembered some of his words even after all these years._

 _"_ _It's one of the many things they learned from you. You were a prodigy Zwolf, the first true prodigy Beacon has ever had. Not only you were a leader to your team, you were practically a teacher and family to them, which was why they took it so hard." Zwolf could only smile at his team's loyalty to him, but that smile quickly faded when Ozpin told him how they took his death._

 _"_ _How hard?" Zwolf asked Ozpin, sincerely curious as Glynda put down a glass of tea for him._

 _"_ _Very hard, Richard would stay depressed for weeks, his overall scores dropped drastically, almost to 0 even. Florina went on a Grimm hunting Spree, taking every Grimm hunting mission she can, sometimes even ones that took her days or even weeks. And as for Mary, well you can guess how Mary took it. She practically blames herself for your death, almost to the point of suicide. But luckily they eventually got a hold of themselves."_

 _"_ _Thank god. So, what happened to everyone since then? Not just my team though, I meant everyone." Zwolf was relieved that everyone was able to recover as he took a sip of his tea._

 _"_ _Well, Florina isn't married that's for sure. Mary and Richard got married not long after graduation when Richard took over his family business." Zwolf almost spat out his tea._

 _"_ _Okay, hold up. You're saying that Mary and Richard got hitched?! And Richard took over his family business? What happened to Frost?" Zwolf said as he remembered Frost Schnee, Richard's older brother._

 _"_ _Frost and Richard's father died when their plane crashed on their way to Richard's graduation. Leaving the family fortune for Richard; and Mary just happened to be there for him, you didn't expect Mary to stay single for you now do you?" Ozpin said as he remembered Mary and Zwolf's relationship back then._

 _"_ _I know, in know. *sighs* Then what happened with Summer and her team? What've they been up to these past 20 years?"_

 _"_ _Well, Raven got married to Tai, had a daughter, then left him, and now Tai is re-married to Summer."_

 _"_ _Sounds complicated. What about Qrow?" Zwolf took another sip of his tea._

 _"_ _Still single, he's helping Tai take care of both of his daughters."_

 _"_ _What about Summer?" Ozpin could only stay silent. "So, Summer kicked the bucket too huh?"_

 _"_ _Sadly, yes. Now all Taiyang has left is his daughters. And Qrow, but that's not much to go by."_

 _Zwolf smiled at Ozpin's remark, Qrow was always one person to brag about almost every little thing he's achieved, with a tendency to exaggerate. But what bothered him was why Raven left Taiyang. He remembered back in his time in Beacon that Tai always had eyes on Raven, since she was the only girl who wasn't head over heels for him. Tai flirted with Raven so much that the entire school thought it was annoying._

 _"_ _So, Zwolf. I have a proposition for you."_

 _"_ _Hmm, what is it?"_

 _"_ _How would you like to study here at Beacon again?"_

 _"_ _Again? Well, I might take you up on that offer since I practically know next to nothing about the era I'm in. But I can do that with a few days in the library. So what makes you think I'll say yes?" Zwolf was practically staring at Ozpin right now, who took out his scroll._

 _"_ _Well, the school year just started, and a few of them are kids of some of our old friends." Ozpin handed him a scroll which showed him 4 people, but 3 of them caught his attention._

 _"_ _Yang Xiaolong, Ruby Rose, and Weiss Schnee. I'm guessing the blonde and little red are Tai's kids, and little miss snowflake must be Richard and Mary's." Zwolf said as he looked at the list._

 _"_ _They form team RWBY with Miss Blake Belladonna, with Miss Rose as the leader."_

 _"_ _Y'know, aside from the cape Ruby is practically the spitting image of Summer." Zwolf smiled at the uncanny resemblance._

 _"_ _I know what you mean." Ozpin chuckled lightly._

 _"_ _So basically you want me to go back to studying here again for the next 4 years and look after them."_

 _"_ _Maybe teach them a few things, and knock some sense into them if need be. That includes Miss Belladonna."_

 _"_ _You know I don't do things half-assed whenever I'm doing something."_

 _"_ _I don't even think half-assed is in your vocabulary. There's also Pyrhha Nikos, and Jaune Arc."_

 _"_ _Robin's and Joseph's kids?" The name reminded him of Robin Nikos and Joseph Arc, member of team JPRD (Jeopardy) with Joseph being the leader of said team._

 _"_ _Correct, they got married not long after graduation as well, and I heard Joseph has 7 daughters along with Jaune, his only son."_

 _"_ _Wow, didn't think their kids would get into Beacon in the same generation. Okay, Ozpin, I'll take your offer."_

 _"_ _Very good, Glynda would you please escort Zwolf to one of the empty rooms? Namely one close to team RWBY, and team JNPR's rooms?" Ozpin says as Zwolf gets up and follows Glynda to his dorm room._

"So, here I am back in Beacon. *sighs*" Zwolf says to no one in particular as he got up from his bed. "Ah, well. I better start my usual morning regime, better than staying here doing nothing." He took off his shirt, leaving only a black sleeveless undershirt, before walking out of the room to start his morning training regime, which is 20 laps around the entire campus grounds, 150 push-ups, and 150 sit ups. He started with his run. As he ran, he thought about what Ozpin said, namely the part where Mary and Richard got married, he wasn't against it, not as long as Mary's happy, but if she isn't, then Richard should be ready for a world of pain.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When he got back from his morning work-out, he noticed a blonde with long hair walk out of one of the dorm rooms. Once he got a look at her face he was able to recognize who it was. Turns out it was Yang, Tai's and Raven's daughter. She walked out of her dorm room when she saw Zwolf walking towards her.

"Well, well, it's rare to see someone up early what're you doing before up before the sun hot stuff?" Yang said with a slight flirtatious tone.

" **Looks like her mother, acts like her father. She really is their daughter** " Zwolf thought to himself.

"I could say the same to you. Though thanks for reminding me that the sun isn't up yet. I almost mistook you for it."

"Ooh, I like a man with a silver tongue, but I like a man with golden fingers even more." She smirks at him.

"Ooh, love to but I don't want these golden fingers melted." They both laugh. "Zwolf Carter, pleasure." He reaches out for a handshake.

"Yang Xiaolong, nice to meet you Zwolf. Judging by how much you're sweating I assume you just got back from a workout?" She shook his hand.

"Yeah, now what about you sunshine? Did you not want the sun to outshine you or something?" Yang chuckled a bit.

"Flattering. No, I just happened to get up early and I thought I'd grab a bite to eat."

"I see. Well, I should be heading to my room. I don't want all this sweat to be permanent."

"Why? I kinda like that manly musk of yours."

"Flattering, but seriously I have to go take a shower. See you later Yang." Zwolf waved as he walked back to his room.

"Bye Zwolf." She waved back when she saw her sister walk out of the dorm room.

"Hey, Yang. Who were you talking to?" Ruby asked her blonde sister.

"Oh, hey Ruby. Oh the usual, just another hunk, but I think this one trumps all the others." Ruby was confused at what her sister said.

"How is this one any different from all the other guys you talk to?"

"You'll understand when you've talked to as much guys as I have, Rubes."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Zwolf got out of the bathroom after a nice long shower; he looked at the clock and saw that it was 6:30. He remembered Glynda saying it'll take a few hours to input me into their school system, and since I had gone here before, I shouldn't have to wait that long. As he got changed, he thought about the girl he just met earlier.

" **Yang Xiaolong huh? Well, she has her mother's figure that's for sure, though I can't help but worry about the fact she has Tai's flirtatious personality. I just hope she doesn't have Raven's temper, and that her sister is more like Summer instead of Tai, cause' I don't think I can handle two Tai's.** " He thought to himself as he tried on his school uniform and looked at himself through the mirror.

" **The design changed a bit compared to 21 years ago,** **it's a more fitting size, and the sleeves are longer.** " He thought as he took a good look at his new uniform when he heard his stomach growl. He hasn't actually eaten since he got here, so he decided to go get something to eat, maybe join Yang while he was at it. As he got out of the room he saw Yang with someone wearing a red cape.

"Hey, Yang. I know I said 'see you later' but I didn't think it was this soon." The blonde in front of him chuckled lightly.

"Zwolf, this is my little sister Ruby. She got into Beacon early and now she's leader of her own team. Oh, I'm so proud of my baby sister!" She said as she hugged her little sister in a tight hug.

"Please stop." Ruby managed to say before Yang let her go. "I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose. Nice to meet you." She reached out for a handshake.

"Zwolf Carter, pleasure." Zwolf replied, shaking her hand as Ruby looked into his room.

"So, Zwolf. Where are your teammates?"

"Oh, actually I came to Beacon a bit late, so I missed the initiation altogether. Prof. Ozpin said I'll have to go solo until further notice." He lied.

"Going solo huh? You didn't look like much of a team player to begin with." Yang grinned.

"Ouch, low blow Goldilocks. Or would you prefer Rapunzel?" He said while faking a pained expression. Yang was about to say something when a girl with white hair walked up to her.

"You two, what are you doing? Its 6:45. We're going to be late for class." The girl said with her hands on her hips and puffing out her chest, though there weren't much to show.

"Weiss Schnee, I presume? Heiress to the Schnee dust company?"

"Yes, I am. And you are?" She asked.

"Zwolf, Zwolf Carter." The Heiress simply nodded before turning to Ruby.

"See? This is how people should be when they meet, polite."

"What is your problem with my sister?" Yang said angrily.

"She's a hazard to my health. And besides, I'm surprised Headmaster Ozpin even made her leader." Weiss said crossing her arms.

" **Pretentious. Yup, she's Richard's daughter alright.** "

"Excuse me, 'Heiress'. But if you really want people to be polite, why don't you start by being polite to them first before expecting anything."

"I treat people however I want. I am the heiress to the biggest dust company in the world."

"Keyword here being 'heiress' you don't own anything as of yet, you're probably still asking daddy for pocket money."

"Wha- how dare you speak to me like that?"

"I live by a principle that I should treat people based on how they treat others. You were being rude to Ruby here, so I'm being rude to you. Or do you want me to call your daddy to pick you up back to Atlas?" Weiss could only puff her cheeks and walk away in frustration.

"Wow, you sure taught her a lesson. You sir, have gained my respect." Yang said as she patted him on the chest.

"What's going on here?" Said a girl with a black bow on her head as she walked towards us.

"Oh, Zwolf here was teaching miss heiress a lesson about respect." Yang pointed to him.

"Really? I'm Blake, Blake Belladonna." The girl reaches out for a handshake.

"Zwolf, Zwolf Carter." He accepted the handshake.

"Hey, guys. Shouldn't we be heading to class?" Blake turned to her teammates.

"Don't worry, we have time."

"But it's 6:55." Then there was silence.

"WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" Ruby said as she sped off instantly, followed by her teammates.

" **I'm guessing that was Ruby's semblance.** " He thought to himself as another group of 4 ran pass him. He recognized two of them looking like Robin and Joseph.

" **And I'm guessing that was team JNPR.** " He looked at the direction they were going when he heard Ozpin's voice.

"I hope you're getting along with RWBY." He turned to see the face of his old friend.

"They kinda remind me of team STRQ, minus Qrow and adding Richard of course. They're a pretty interesting bunch of misfits."

"I'm guessing you'd know all about misfits since your team was one as well." Ozpin's words reminded him of his first impression of his team back in his first days at Beacon. Florina was weak and inexperienced; Richard had a superiority complex which made it hard for him to follow orders; and Mary was nervous almost all the time, she couldn't believe she had been accepted into Beacon, which made her a nervous wreck.

"I'm guessing you came here for something important? Cause' I find it hard to believe that the headmaster of Beacon came down from his office to check up on a single student, even if it was an old friend."

"You guessed right, I came down here to give you this myself. I would've had Glynda give it, but she's busy inputting you into the school system." Ozpin said as he handed him a file.

"What's this?" Zwolf asked as he grabbed the file.

"Your old student profile. Though it now has a few notes on it. I guess the old headmaster wanted the next headmaster to know about one of Beacon's greatest. Well, I should get back. Wouldn't want any of the students asking questions and spreading rumors now would we?" Ozpin said as he turned around and left.

" **Well, let's see what the old headmaster has to say about me.** " Zwolf thought to himself as he looked at the file before walking back to his room.

As Zwolf walked back into his room, Blake peeked out the corner she was listening from when she was going to go back to her room to get something.

" **What was that?** " Blake put her hand on her chin as she thought about what Ozpin and Zwolf were talking about.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I'm just gonna say thank you guys for reading "The Silver Lancer" SO far. This is my first fanfic and i'm glad people at least read it. I don't care how many people read it. As long as there are, i'm happy.**

 **This is Agent Zwolf, Signing out~**


	3. Chapter 3: Learning from my past-self

**Greetings everyone, Agent Zwolf here, and i am back with a new chapter. 3 chapters in 7 days, that must be a new record for me. Anyways guys, i appreciate the people who are reading this series so far, it really means a lot to me, and for the ones who followed and favorited this story, you are awesome. Oh, and before i forget...**

 **Disclaimer:** ** _I DO NOT OWN RWBY_**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 3: Learning from your past-self

Zwolf looked through the pages of his old student profile. Ozpin was right; there were notes with the old headmaster's writing. Zwolf chuckled as he read; the old headmaster was always an eccentric. As he read, new memories begin to resurface in his mind. His semblance and the many ways to use it, his expertise on Aura manipulation, it was like reading a Grimoire that planted its contents directly into his mind, making you memorize it in an instant.

The rush of memories resurfacing was almost too much for him, the sheer force of it giving him a headache. When he calmed down, he decided to try using is aura to make sure he wasn't rusty compared to himself from 21 years ago. He sat on his bed cross legged as he tried to focus, his aura glowed a metallic silver color, he focused it all on his left hand, and it glowed brightly as he did so due to the concentrated aura. He started to focus his aura on different parts of his body, from the top of his head to the soles of his feet. He found it surprisingly simple to do, probably due to the fact that he practiced a lot 21 years ago. Soon enough he was able to focus his aura in different parts of the body, and he figured he could use it to enhance his attacks or defense.

Once he was done with his aura training, though admittedly it was more of him having fun with moving his aura around his body and to other objects, he turned to the clock to see that it was 8 AM.

" **I guess morning classes are over, I should head to the cafeteria.** " He thought to himself as he seemed to remember that classes last about an hour at most. He got up from his bed when he heard a knock on the door.

"Ah, Glynda. What brings you here?" He said as he opens the door to find Glynda.

"I just came here to tell you that you have been registered in the school database. Your first class will be mine, at 8:30 AM. Don't be late."

"So I'm guessing you teach combat class now. I gotta say, you really do fit the strict teacher look." There was a slight flush in her cheeks as he complimented her.

"Oh please, it's not like you wouldn't fit the position. You would have much more experience than most teachers if you hadn't died back then. Oh, and before I forget, your combat uniform is being made at the school armory, lucky for you the school blacksmith is still the same even after 20 years, it'll be finished by the time my class starts, so don't forget to go there before that." Zwolf chuckled as he remembered spending most of his first year teaching his teammates so that they don't fall behind on their studies or die. It's quite ironic when you think about it.

"I guess you're right, okay. Oh and here." Zwolf handed Glynda his student profile. "Put this back to where it belongs alright? In the school archives."

"Very well, I assume you will be you will be joining team RWBY and JNPR in the cafeteria?" Glynda took the file in her hands.

"Yeah, I haven't had much to eat since I met you guys again. Well, be seeing you." Zwolf walked away and headed to the cafeteria.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

AS Zwolf arrived in the cafeteria. He waited in line to get is breakfast, afterwards he looked around for any sign of team RWBY, but it wasn't hard to do, they sat near the back next to the window. They were sitting across another team which I assume was team JNPR. It was here that I realized I was able to see a person's aura, probably due to the fact that I trained in my previous 4 years at Beacon. Everyone's aura had a distinct glow to them, albeit they were faint since they no one uses them in the cafeteria, but they're there.

Zwolf was pretty much in a daze when someone bumped into him. Thankfully, he didn't drop much of his breakfast, just the milk, and thankfully it fell onto the floor instead of onto his new clothes. He turned to see who bumped him to see a girl with bunny ears, which indicated she was a Faunus.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't see where I was going." The Faunus girl said with a flush of embarrassment on her face. The sheer amount of cuteness radiating from her was enough to make his heart melt, but he had his fair share of meeting cute and adorable Faunus, so he was able to hide it.

"It's fine. No harm done really. Well, save for the milk but you don't have to worry about it? What's your name?" Zwolf could see that the girl was feeling really nervous, so he decided to be nice so she doesn't turn into a nervous wreck.

"I-I'm Velvet, Velvet Scarlatina."

" **She reminds me of Mary**." I thought to myself as I remembered the brunette that was his teammate and girlfriend during his 3  & 4th years at Beacon.

"Zwolf, Zwolf Carter. So, Velvet are you a first year or what?" He asked her in a relaxed tone, hoping that talking this way would help calm the rabbit Faunus in front of him.

"N-no. I'm actually starting my second year at Beacon. So I'm guessing you're a transfer student? Because I don't I saw you during the opening ceremony."

"Well, not exactly. I got here a day after initiation, so right now I'm in a one man team, at least until further notice."

"Oh, that's too bad. Personally I think you would make a great leader."

" **You don't know the half of it.** "

"I should get going; my team is waiting for me. It was nice meeting you Zwolf." Velvet waved as she walked away.

Zwolf simply mused as he walked to where team RWBY was when he noticed Yang looking at him with a mischievous smirk.

"Well, well, looks like you really do have a silver tongue. You handled that situation pretty well hot stuff. She looked like she was about to faint." I sat down in an empty seat near them.

"I did what I could, and what I could worked pretty well."

"Is that how you got all those muscles? Cause' I sure wouldn't mind seeing more back at the dorm." Yang got an elbow from Ruby.

"Flattering Xiaolong, but I don't think people would appreciate that. Aside from you of course, given how you stared at them when we met." Yang blushed at how Zwolf noticed that when they met this morning.

"Umm, excuse me. But I don't think we've met." One of the students from the other side of the table.

"Sorry, the name's Zwolf, Zwolf Carter." Zwolf suddenly took notice of the ginger haired girl looming over him.

"Ooh, Ren look. He has white hair just like Weiss; do you think they're related?" The ginger said as she looked and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Nora, behave." A guy with black hair with a pink streak spoke up. "Sorry about this, she's a bit hyper. I'm Lie Ren; it's a pleasure to meet you." The girl named Nora sat down next to her stone-faced friend.

"It's alright. I get that a lot." Zwolf remembered back when he and Richard went to a Dust shop and the shopkeeper thought they were siblings. It's safe to say Richard almost freaked.

"I'm Jaune, Jaune Arc. We're team JNPR; I'm guessing you already met team RWBY." Jaune gestured to his team. Zwolf looked at the Redhead next to Jaune.

"What about you?" I gestured to her. "Everyone introduced themselves but you."

"You seriously don't know who she is?" Weiss spoke up.

"Should I?"

"She's Pyrrha Nikos. Top of her class at Sanctum Academy, and Mistral regional champion 4 times in a row." Zwolf didn't catch on with what Weiss was saying.

"Sorry, I spent most of my childhood living with my uncle and making a living by killing Grimm. So, sorry if I never heard of you, Pyrrha. 4 times in a row huh? Impressive, but so what? You beat a person, that's way different from fighting Grimm." He took a bite of his breakfast.

"At least people aren't mindless like Grimm." Weiss retorted.

"Sorry to burst your bubble princess, but if I learned anything from living with my uncle is that Grimm are anything but mindless, at least not the older ones."

"Wait, you said you lived most of your childhood with your uncle. What happened to your parents?" Blake asked.

"They died in a fire when I was 8. Since then I've been living with my uncle. He's been training me since, but he also had to make a living for both of us. So he brought me along for most of his missions."

"What kind of uncle does that? Not even uncle Qrow would do that to us, right Rubes?" Yang turned to her sister, who was focused on listening to my story.

" **Qrow has always had a soft spot for family.** " He thought to himself as he remembered how protective Qrow would sometimes be towards his sister Raven.

"Anyway, with my uncle bringing me along on his missions, he taught me how to use a variety of weapons, including my own fists. But eventually i stuck with using the spear. Most of the missions he went on were hunting down old Grimm; old Ursa, old Beowolves, old Deathstalkers, you name it."

"So, did you kill any of them or did you just act as support?" Ruby asked.

"My first Grimm kill was when I was 10, an alpha Beowolf to be exact. My uncle thought it was time I killed a Grimm, so he thought the best way to show my abilities is by killing an Alpha. I managed to kill it in about half an hour. Since then I actually helped my uncle on his missions instead of just sitting back and watching." He says as he finished his meal and the bell rang.

"Well, we should get going. Its combat class and I don't want to miss out on the fights." Yang stood up.

"You guys go on ahead; i have to go to the school armory first. Gotta pick up my weapon first." He lied a bit.

"Alright, later Zwolf." Ruby and her team left, followed by Jaune and his team.

Zwolf wasted little time as he headed to the school armory; luckily the campus hasn't changed all that much, which helped him find it. He walked inside to see a bearded man currently forging a finely tempered sword.

"Didn't think you'd stay in the job after 20 years, Godo." The bearded old man turned around to see a familiar face he hasn't seen in 20 years.

"Well I'll be, when that Goodwitch lass said ye' were alive, I couldn't believe it. But here ye' are, standin' in front of me. How are ye' Zwolf?"

"Pretty good, Glynda said you were working on remaking my combat uniform, and she said to pick it up before her class."

"Oh, that. It's over there by the coat hanger in the other room."

"Okay, thanks Godo." He went to the other room and picked up his combat uniform which was basically black trousers, and a black undershirt with a bits and pieces of light armor such as the chest plate, greaves, and the like; all of which had wide light green stripe along them that glowed, which signified that they were laced with wind dust. There were also bits and pieces of metal hidden beneath the clothing, which would be used as a special surprise when used in correlation with his semblance. It truly reminded him of the one he wore 20 years ago.

He only took a moment for nostalgia to kick in before leaving the forge and headed to the locker room to pick up his weapon. As he arrived at the locker room he got changed and picked up his weapon from his weapon locker. The weapon itself was much like his clothing, it was forged with Lightning dust embedded into it for extra firepower, and the weapon had the words ''Alles übersteigend'', which means Transcendent in a certain language. He pulled the inside of his combat uniform, which held the bits and pieces of hidden metal and placed glyphs on all of them, including the armor on the outside of his clothing. Zwolf really didn't think he would need it, but better safe than sorry.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile, at Prof. Goodwitch's combat class, class had already begun with 1 match fought so far. Yang had just finished hers as she walked up to the stands to her teammates.

"That was awesome Yang, you really kicked butt today." Ruby said congratulating her elder sister.

"Thanks Rubes." Yang looked around, but no sign of Zwolf. "Zwolf still isn't here yet?"

"He said he wanted to head to the armory first. Though I wonder what's taking him." Blake wondered when suddenly someone walked into the room.

Glynda turned to the person who had just walked into the room, wondering who would dare come to her class late on the first day, but when she saw who it was, she could only smile at said person.

"Mr. Carter, I expected you to come here when match started."

"Forgive me Prof. Goodwitch; it was a long way from the armory." Zwolf said as he walked to one of the empty seats.

"Well, since you're finally here, why don't you take this opportunity to show them what you're made of?"

"Forgive me Prof. Goodwitch, but I'd rather let everyone else go first, I wouldn't want to overshadow everyone." Everyone laughed a bit.

" **Saving the best for last, huh? That's so like you, Zwolf.** " Good witch thought to herself.

"You have no say in the matter Mr. Carter. Now, would Ms. Yang Xiaolong come down to the arena, you will be fighting Mr. Carter this time."

"Yes!" Yang yelled in excitement as she walked down to the arena. "C'mon Zwolf, don't want to keep a girl waiting." Zwolf gave a faint smile as he walked down to the arena with his weapon in his hands.

"I'm just gonna make this fair okay?" He plunged the head of his spear into the ground. "Don't take this the wrong way, I just don't feel like going all out today."

"What are you not feeling well?" Yang asked as she flicked her wrist; bringing out Ember Celica before going into a stance.

"No, I just don't want to. Unless you can convince me otherwise of course." Zwolf gave off a slight aura of bloodlust, which only Blake and Glynda picked up.

" **For her sake, I hope Ms. Xiaolong doesn't convince him otherwise**." Glynda said shuddering at the memory of the last time Zwolf got serious.

"Combatants Ready… Begin!"

Yang used the recoil of Ember Celica to close the gap between them, as she was ready to give Zwolf a punch to the face, he grabbed her arm and slammed his body against hers, effectively countering her attack, making her fly back in the opposite direction, and skid on the ground. Yang got up soon after, launching herself back to him try and hit him instead of getting countered. Yang sent Zwolf a flurry of punches, only for him to easily dodge the attacks before countering her again, making her fall to the ground. This cycle repeated itself numerous times, leaving the people watching to be completely in awe of what happened in front of them.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The people in the stands were dumbfounded as they saw the blond brawler, who was easily wiping the floor with her previous opponent not 10 minutes ago, was being wiped on the floor with the newcomer.

"Whoa, I guess he wasn't lying when he said he's been fighting with his uncle since he was 8." Blake said in awe of what was happening in front of her.

"You have to admit it was hard to believe that story, that he's been shadowing his uncle since he was 8, but now that story seems far more believable." Weiss managed to say as she was speechless like most people in the bleachers.

"I can't believe Yang's being beaten at her own game." Ruby said in disbelief as she watched her sister getting a beating from Zwolf.

"He isn't even using his weapon; he hardly ever looked at it since the fight started." Pyrrha commented.

"I've never seen someone so proficient in using aura before." Ren spoke up.

"What do you mean Ren?" Nora asked her stone-faced friend.

"I mean he's using aura very efficiently, only using it when attacking, but dodging when defending. I've used aura for offense before, but even I had to use some of it when fighting barehanded. Zwolf is using it so efficiently he's not even using any of it." Ren pointed to the scoreboard which showed that Zwolf aura levels haven't went down an inch, while Yang's aura was steadily decreasing, with each strike Zwolf delivers taking more and more of Yang's aura.

"Wow, you're right. That's amazing." Jaune agreed with his friend.

It wasn't long before Yang was sent yet again flying to the wall, denting the wall as she crashed into it as her aura drop to zero and she passed out. Glynda raised her arm to declare the victor.

"The winner is….. Zwolf Carter."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I want to thank you all again for reading this far, i will keep going with this, at least until my brain runs out of fuel in which case i have to recharge it by reading more fanfics. If any of you have any questions or advice, please feel free to say it in the reviews. I appreciate any and all advice given to me.**

 **This is Agent Zwolf, Signing out~**


	4. Chapter 4: One shrouded in Mystery

**Greetings everyone, Agent Zwolf here. I just wanted to say thank you for staying with me here, reading through this fanfic of mine. This is my first fanfic... Well, the first i uploaded anyway, so i reallya ppreciate it for reading thus far, and i hope you will read more, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer:** ** _I DO NOT OWN RWBY_**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 4: One shrouded in mystery

Yang grunted as she woke up, she found herself in the infirmary, still wearing her combat gear. She looked around to see Ruby, Weiss, and Blake next to the bed.

"Ow, what happened?" She asked her sister in red.

"You passed out during your fight with Zwolf. I guess he wasn't lying when he told us that story." The heiress answered the blonde brawler.

"Ah, that's right. I got creamed real bad." Yang remembered the fight.

"I didn't expect him to have that much skill. Then again, it adds up if we recall the story he told us." Blake spoke up remembering the fight her partner had.

"I still can't wrap my head around that. That kind of story is far-fetched, at best. A child shouldn't have done what he did when he was 10, and even if he did, wouldn't he be admitted early like Ruby?" Weiss said still not admitting that Zwolf's story was true or not.

"Honestly, that's not the only thing weird about him." Blake spoke up.

"What do you mean, Blake?" Ruby asked her bow wearing friend.

"This morning, I was heading back to the dorm to get something, when I heard Zwolf talking with Prof. Ozpin. They were talking like they were close friends."

"Maybe they are, maybe Zwolf met him during one of his missions with his uncle." Yang said to her partner.

"But Zwolf was talking to him like he was talking to someone his age. When you talk to someone older, you talk to them with respect, even if you're an old friend. And also, Ozpin gave him something; i think it was his old student profile."

"Doesn't that mean he was a student here before? He's in the same year as us, so why does Ozpin have his "old" student profile, when he's a first year like all of us?" Weiss said as a voice suddenly spoke behind them.

"How about, instead of asking questions that will make your head spin in all 4 directions, why don't you ask him yourself?" The four turned to see Zwolf standing in the doorway as he closes the door behind him.

"So, I take it you have a lot of questions? Mainly one that were raised thanks to Blake's eavesdropping. Honestly, it's a bad habit." Blake's cat ears perked up beneath her bow, luckily no one aside from Zwolf noticed the slight twitch in her bow.

"Yeah, what's this about you having an old student profile?" Weiss asked in a pompous tone.

"If you really want answers, come to Ozpin's office tomorrow after classes. We'll talk there." Zwolf said as he walked to the door, and team JNPR fell down when he opened it. "You guys come too." Zwolf walked past team JNPR and left.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

That night, team RWBY and team JNPR were gathered in team JNPR's room since it was more spacious to discuss about what Zwolf will tell them tomorrow.

"So, what do you guys think?" Ruby asked her friends and teammates.

"Ooh, maybe he'll say he's a robot." The bubbly hammer-wielding berserker spoke up.

"As much as I would like to agree to that, and considering the fact that Atlas is currently trying to create androids. I don't think that's the case." Weiss answered. And guess who Ruby meets later in the series.

"Maybe he'll say that he's actually around Ozpin's age, I've heard cases of people who have stopped aging, and it's one of the many effects of prolonged usage of dust inside of a person's body." Blake spoke up.

"I don't think that's the case either, he didn't use any form of Dust in that fight. If he was someone who stopped aging because of prolonged effects of Dust infusion, then he would've used Dust in his fight with Yang." Ren answered.

The two teams of four spent most of the night wondering about what Zwolf was going to tell them tomorrow after classes, they figured it was something big, like the fact they have to go to Ozpin's office wasn't a big of a hint.

The next morning, the two teams spent their whole day in deep thought about what Zwolf was gonna say. Causing them to lose focus in classes, if Zwolf wanted to mess with their heads and make them practically fail classes, it was working. As the bell of the last class of the day rang, the two teams practically ran to the elevator to Ozpin's room, they've been waiting all day, and the suspense was killing them. As they reached Ozpin's office, they walk out of the elevator and saw Zwolf sitting in a chair in front of Ozpin and Glynda next to him.

"Ah, you're here. I hope you had a great day of classes today." Zwolf said sarcastically with a smirk on his face as he turned his chair and looked at his 8 friends.

"*sighs* I hope you're serious about this Zwolf. They basically failed all of their classes today." Goodwitch said with a sigh.

"Don't worry; I'm serious about telling them." He was interrupted by Ozpin.

"And you upheld the info for today, when you could've just told them yesterday in their dorm."

Never said I couldn't tease them Ozzie." Zwolf shrugged. "So, I guess you're all just wondering what I'm about to say."

"Could you just say it already? The suspense is killing us." Ruby said with an exasperated sigh.

"Alright, alright, where do I start? Oh, right. Weiss." The heiress turned to him. "What do you know about your dad as a huntsman?"

"My father? He was never a huntsman." Zwolf got up and walked over to her.

"Then try to explain this." He gave Weiss a picture that was hidden beneath his school uniform, something he held onto when Ozpin gave him his student profile.

The picture showed 4 people, two of which only Weiss recognized, one most recognized except for Jaune, and one they all recognized.

"What is this?" Weiss asked hesitantly.

"That, is team ZRFM. Lead by yours truly, consisting of Richard Schnee, Florina Ravencroft, and Mary Oswald." Zwolf sat back down on his chair.

"You mean, _The_ Florina Ravencroft? One of the best hunters on Remnant?" Yang spoke in surprise.

"Known as the "Guardian Angel" due to her trademark angel wings whenever she uses her semblance?" Blake added. In actuality, Florina was a rare type of bird Faunus that instead of having feathers on her body, she grew wings. Her semblance helps her in keeping them hidden.

"Yes and yes. Taught her pretty much everything she knows actually." Zwolf said with a little bit of pride.

"Okay, we know Florina is, and Richard Schnee is probably Weiss' father, but who's Mary Oswald?" Pyrrha asked.

"She's my mother." Weiss answered with a low voice.

"Then, that means you're in your 40's, right? Why do you look the same age as us?" Ren asked when Ozpin suddenly cut him off.

"Because technically he's dead." The two teams eyes widened in surprise.

"What do you mean he's dead? He's right there." Ruby said while gesturing at Zwolf.

"During my 4th year at Beacon, me and my team were on a mission, to patrol a remote village outside of Vale. It was going great, when a sudden Grimm attack swarmed the village. Mary got herself injured, so I had Florina and Richard get her to a safe place while they evacuated the village, and I was left to hold them off. Needless, to say… I didn't exactly make it." There was a moment of silence.

"Then how are you here? How are you here standing in front of use if you died?" Blake broke the silence.

"I don't know, all I know is that when I closed my eyes back then, I suddenly found myself in Forever Falls 20 years in the future." He then turned to Ruby. "I also knew team STRQ" Hearing this, both Ruby and yang looked at him wide eyed.

"You knew our parents?" Ruby asked.

"Yup, I got along really well with Qrow and Summer, but I also got along with Raven and Taiyang. Just not as much. Summer was like a sister to me Ruby. He was one of the nicest people I've ever met." Ruby lowered her head with a smile hearing what Zwolf had to say about her mother.

"Now, I think that's enough revelations for one day. You all must be stressed. No thanks to Zwolf's teasing, and you all have some info to let sink in." Ozpin said while taking another sip of coffee.

"Back to your dorms everyone." Glynda said with a stern voice as everyone else left the office.

To the two teams, it was a long silent ride down the elevator. They had just realized that Zwolf was 20 years older than they are. Though technically he didn't age, they still had a lot on their minds, trying to sink in the info that was just given to them. Especially Weiss and Yang, Weiss never knew that both of her parents graduated from Beacon, on the same team even. The questions that circulated in Yang's mind were a few, but only one stuck out, 'What was her mother actually like back then?' that was the question that repeated itself in her mind, and unless she asks Zwolf, it's going to keep haunting her.

That night, when everyone else in the dorm was asleep, Blake snuck out of her team's room and headed to Zwolf's room. She had questions of her own, and she knows that her teammates had questions too, but she couldn't wait 'till tomorrow. As she got out of her room unnoticed, she gently knocked on Zwolf's door a couple of times, to make sure he heard it.

"Hmm, what is it? Blake? *yawns* It's 2 in the morning." Zwolf opened the door to his room to see Blake.

"I know, I know, I just have a lot of questions. Can I come in?" She looked around cautiously to make sure none of her teammates woke up.

"Yeah, yeah sure." He rubbed his eyes and let her in. Blake walks into the room and sit down on one of the spare beds. "What did you want to ask about?"

"Was Florina Ravencroft really your teammate? And if she is, what was she like when she was at Beacon?" Blake asked curiously.

"Wasn't the photo evidence enough? Well, she was a lot like Jaune back during our 1st year. She was weak and inexperienced, but the weak can become strong, and experience can be gained. So I did what I could, I trained her, along with Richard and Mary. And just so you know, I'm a strict teacher." That last one caused Blake to giggle a bit, it's hard for her to see Zwolf being strict, given his personality she's seen so far these past two days, much less a Schnee being taught by said teacher, it brought a smile to her face.

"It's just that, she's kind of like my hero. She's known for sticking up to the Faunus, and she even built an entire village specifically for Faunus, she's what I always wanted to be. It's one of the reasons why I wanted to be a huntress." Zwolf smiled hearing that Florina had inspired someone in his absence, though he can't say much for the other two.

"What do you know, about the village she made?" Zwolf asked.

"It's commonly known as the "Angels Sanctuary" for Faunus. Thanks to Florina not only giving the village her full protection, but she also lives there."

"Did you also know that the house she lives in used to be mine?"

"You mean the one you said burned down?"

"Yup, turns out she rebuilt the place when she graduated, and she's been living there ever since. I guess she did that in memory of me."

"That's actually pretty thoughtful of her." She lowered her head. "I've always wanted to go there, and meet her. But I don't exactly know where it is. It's the kind of place only a few people have ever been to."

"Well, maybe I can help with that. I pretty much know where it is, since I used to live there." Blake's bow twitched ever so slightly as she perked up. "But why do you want to go there? I know Florina; her semblance allows full control over who goes in or out of the place. So give me a valid reason to tell her why he should let you in."

"I told you I wanted to meet her, she's my hero-" Zwolf cut her off.

"That's a common excuse, not a valid one." He paused for a second. "Is it because you want to see if it was the fabled Faunus sanctuary like many spoke of? To make sure it was safe for Faunus like you?" Blake's eyes widened.

"How did yo-" Zwolf cut her off again while pointing at her bow.

"You really think I wouldn't notice your bow twitching every now and then? Especially after hearing who I really am?" Blake could only lower her head.

"I want to see if it was really like what people say it is. If it is, I want to help keep it that way, and make it so that its influence spreads."

"Okay Blake, you gave me a valid reason. We could head there, say next weekend?"

"Really, you'd do that?" Blake asked in disbelief.

"I wouldn't do any favors if you weren't a friend. Oh, and you can count on me for keeping your Faunus heritage a secret. Unless you want to be open about it. Or you can come to me if you need help with anything, whichever comes first." Zwolf said with a smile.

Blake could only smile back before saying "Thank you." And standing up to leave the room.

"Oh, and if you don't mind me asking, any info on the dog smell coming from your dorm room?"

"Oh, Ruby brought her dog in her bag when she came into Beacon. Somehow its cuteness was enough to make Glynda let it stay, the little mongrel. And it keeps sleeping on my bed, I can't even sleep properly thanks to it marking my bed." Blake said in disdain.

"Well, feel free to come here if you need some space from the dog. I wouldn't the little mongrel inside this place even if it kills me. I don't hate dogs, but I'd rather die than let it in my room."

"So you're fine if I come here every now and then?"

"Just make sure to sleep in the spare bed, alright?"

"Okay." Blake said as he left the room and closing the door.

As Blake left the room, Zwolf picked up his scroll and typed in some numbers to make a phone call. He just hopes the number hasn't changed. It rang once, twice, three times before someone answered, Zwolf smiled as he heard the familiar voice over the phone.

"Hello?" The feminine voice said.

"Guess who?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **Thank you for reading chapter 4 of this series, and i hope you'll stay 'till the end. I'm still going through Vol.1 of the series for his fic, but just wait 'till i get to Vol.3. Let's just say, Cinder's gonna have a bad time, a**_ _ **REALLY**_ _ **bad time.**_


	5. Chapter 5: An Angel's Reunion

**Disclaimer:** ** _I DO NOT OWN RWBY_**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 5: An Angel's Reunion

There was a thud heard from the other side of the phone, meaning that the person had dropped the scroll on something, namely the floor. The rustling sound Zwolf heard next meant that she hurriedly picked it up.

"Wh-who is this? I-if this is a joke, it's not funny." The feminine voice stammered.

"That's mean Florina; you don't even recognize the voice of your old team leader?" Zwolf smirked at her behavior, which was completely understandable, considering the situation.

"Z-Zwolf? I-is that really you?"

"Yes, it's me Florina. Now I know, this situation is completely stra-" Florina cut him off.

"Put this in video call!" She demanded, Zwolf could only oblige and hung up, before calling again in a video call. When Florina saw his face, she closed her mouth, with tears welling up in her eyes.

"See? I told you it's me." She cried when she heard him.

"You're alive. After all these years you're still alive." She was crying by now, her tears almost falling onto the scroll.

"Well, I haven't aged. More like I was brought 20 years into the future, but yeah, I'm still kicking. And didn't I tell you to stop being a crybaby all those years ago?" Zwolf said smiling at her.

"Heh, yeah." She smiled and laughed, while tears still rolled down her cheeks as she tried to wipe them off. "It's just, it's been so long. I missed you."

"Hey, I missed you too Florina. I heard you rebuilt my old house, and you made a whole village for Faunus, am I right?"

"Yeah, I did. Rebuilding your house was the only thing I thought I could do after graduation, we were all still grieving for you. The village was built around 5 years later, when I finally thought about doing something instead of being locked up out here."

"I'm thinking about catching up. I'll be heading there next weekend. I know you probably used your semblance on the place for years now. And I want you to let me in."

"Uh, yeah. Sure, sure. Are you coming alone?"

"No, no, I'm bringing a friend, she's a Faunus, and she asked me if I could bring her to the so-called "Angel's Sanctuary" next weekend. And before you ask, I told her about me, I know how much you don't like the type to snoop."

"Oh, okay. I'll set the barrier to let you in. Oh, and Zwolf?"

"What is it?"

"Welcome back." She hung up.

Zwolf smiled after that. He was happy that at least one member of team ZRFM was doing something useful in their lives; too bad the same can't be said about the other two. He'll probably call them the next time he has a chance. For now he wants to get some shut-eye. He laid back down on his bed with a satisfied smile on his face as he fell asleep once more.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Zwolf sat down in the cafeteria with his new friends, though it was slightly awkward due to their little 'Revelation' yesterday.

"So, Zwolf. What was your team lie back then?" Jaune was the first to break the curtain of silence around them.

"The team was a bunch of misfits during our first year. Richard was a pretentious prick with a superiority complex, Mary was a nervous wreck, and Florina was just _bad_ , it was a surprise she was able to make it to Beacon. But knowing you guys feels like how I started."

"Hey, come on. We're not some bunch of misfits." Yang defended.

"Hmm, let's see. Team RWBY, you have an immature, cookie-loving 15 year old for a leader; a blonde brawler with a really bad temper; a pretentious rich girl who wouldn't last a day in the field on a solo mission; and a girl who is either wants to be horny at all times, or she just really likes her smut novels. And by the way, Blake, next time you're reading those books in class, do everyone a favor and use another book to hide them." He got a 'Hey.' From the cookie-lover and the heiress, Blake smacked her forehead for realizing sooner, while Yang was laughing since he wasn't wrong.

"Alright, alright, I'll admit that. But what about Team JNPR?" The blonde brawler asked.

"They're better. They have a complete dork with a hell of a lot of potential as their leader; a recurring champion from Mistral; a hyperactive berserker to keep the team spirits up; and a quiet and calm ninja to keep said berserker in line and just completes the team. Honestly you guys remind me of Team OGJS." Nora was pumping her fist in the air with a 'Yeah!', Ren was trying to calm her down, and Jaune was confused as to what to say since Zwolf was both praising and insulting him while Pyrrha just smiled.

"Wait, Team OGJS? Who're they?" Jaune asked.

"Team OGJS were close friends with my team. They were the equivalent of team JNPR while my team was the equivalent of team RWBY. Oh, and before you asked who's on that team, there's Ozpin, Glynda, and Atlas' favorite General James Ironwood." Everyone's eyes widened.

"Wow, that team sounds awesome. I bet they were the best team in Beacon. Well, aside from uncle Qrow's team of course."

"Hah, yeah right. More like second best. Ozpin can wipe the floor with Team STRQ any day."

"You sure about that?" Yang smirked.

"I'm talking about someone who made me use my weapon for the first time since I got accepted into Beacon. And for the record, I was undefeated at Beacon for 4 years, and my team won the Vytal festival twice in a row. Ozpin was the first person in Beacon who could make me use my weapon. It ended in a draw only because I underestimated him, but the second time I was prepared."

"That's actually impressive, we've only seen you fight once and you wiped the floor with Yang, It's hard to imagine what kind of person it would take to get you to fight seriously." Pyrrha added.

"Probably a licensed hunter or someone stronger than that." He took a bite of his breakfast.

"Anyway, you two." He pointed to Ruby and Jaune.

"Since you're both leader, I think it's fair you get to ask for advice from a senior. Feel free to come to me if you want any advice on being a leader, alright. Now if you'll excuse me, I want to pick up something in my room before class." He got up before turning to Weiss, who had been absent-minded the entire time.

"Hey, Weiss. Feel free to ask about your parents once you feel like it." His words brought Weiss back to reality before he left.

As Zwolf left the cafeteria, he picked up his scroll and read the message Ozpin sent him just now. 'Come to my office, I think you should meet the team that saw you first.' He sighed as he put his scroll back in his pocket and headed to Ozpin's office.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As Zwolf walked out of the elevator, he saw 4 people standing in front of Ozpin's desk. He recognized one of them as Velvet when they all turned to him.

"Ah, Mr. Carter. It's nice of you to join us. Please, take a seat." Ozpin motioned to the seat in front of his desk as Zwolf sat down.

"Now, Mr. Carter. I would like to introduce you to team CFVY, led by Coco Adel." He gestured to the group of 4 in front of them.

"Now, Team CFVY. I'm sure you all remember the recon mission I gave you a few days ago? The one you had to abort because of the Nevermores?" They all nodded.

"And I'm sure you remember the photograph Ms. Velvet took just as you all left the scene? Well, I would like you to introduce yourselves to the man in question. Team CFVY, meet Zwolf Carter. Zwolf, meet the team that found you." Team CFVY all had their eyes widened and Coco lowered her sunglasses to take a good look at the boy in front of them.

"Hello everyone. I should thank you for finding me. Otherwise I would still be wandering in Forever Falls. And it's good to see you again Velvet." Zwolf said with a smile, which made Velvet face flush slightly.

"Who would've thought that our Velvet ran into the guy we saw in Forever Falls. Nice to meet you kid." The Fashionista said to him.

" **I'm pretty sure I'm older than you.** " He thought to himself.

"I'm Coco, this is Yatsuhashi and Fox, and I'm sure you know Velvet." She gestured to her teammates.

"Team CFVY, huh? I can see the matching color scheme." Coco chuckled at his words, but before she could say anything, Ozpin spoke.

"Well, now since you've all been introduced. I believe that some of you are supposed to be attending class, and I'm sure none of you want to stain your attendance record, or even detention?" And with that, team CFVY left the room.

"You should head back to class too, Zwolf. You have a class with Prof. Oobleck." Ozpin took a sip of his coffee. Seriously, how much coffee does he need every day?

"Oobleck? As in, Bartholomew "Blaze" Oobleck. The guy who made dust infused coffee for his weapon on our 2nd year? That Oobleck?" Zwolf asked wide eyed which made Ozpin chuckle.

"The very same, he teaches history now. I already told him about your condition, but I don't think even he can adjust that fast. Even with proof. So try not to distract him too much in class."

"I got it, I got it." Zwolf left for class.

As he made his way into history class, the first thing he saw was his old friend Bart Oobleck. Zwolf smiled to himself seeing his behavior hasn't really changed since their Beacon years, especially how fast-paced Oobleck becomes whenever he's either just took a sip of his coffee or talking about history with his friends, namely either me or Ozpin. As he noticed me, he could only open his mouth in disbelief, but it didn't last long since he didn't want his students to wonder.

"Ah, Zwo- I mean, Mr. Carter, is it? I'm glad you finally decided to join my class. I was wondering if you were going to show up or not." Oobleck said with words carrying a hint of disbelief, relief, and happiness to see an old face he hasn't seen in years.

"Sorry Prof. Oobleck, but Prof. Ozpin wanted me to see him in his office."

"Ah, yes. Very well, please take a seat. I was just touching the topic of one of the many battles in the Great War." Oobleck then turned around and continued the class as Zwolf to his seat next to Yang.

"That was a long shower. Were you dyeing your hair or were you too busy checking yourself out in the mirror?" Yang got an elbow from her little sister.

"No, no, I was just out of the shower when Ozpin called me to his office. He wanted me to meet the team he sent on a recon mission the day he saw me again." He lied a bit.

"Oh, cool. So, whose team was it?" the blonde brawler asked.

"Team CFVY, was the name I think."

"Is that the team that girl you bumped into this morning was on?" Ruby asked.

"Her name is Velvet. Yes and how did you know that?"

"I saw her earlier coming out of the elevator with a Fashionista with sunglasses, a big guy with a really big sword, and a guy who was blind? I think? I could only see white in his eyes, but I don't know."

"Yes, that would be Team CFVY. The Fashionista was Coco Adel; I haven't asked who the other two are. Didn't get a chance to."

"Oh. So, did you know Prof. Oobleck? He seemed a bit shaken up when he saw you."

"Yeah, we were friends back in our Beacon years. Me, him, and Ozpin made ourselves a little group where we discuss a lot of things."

"So, basically a nerd group?" Yang said bluntly.

"I prefer a group of intellectual badasses. But if you want to put it bluntly, yes it was a group of nerd who might be a little too curious for their own good."

"Why is that?" The cookie loving little sister asked.

"Well, we tend to head to the library's 'restricted' section for answers whenever we hit a stump in one of our discussions, often times I catch Ozpin and Glynda in their 'private time' and I had to convince Oobleck to leave." The elder sister went wide eyed with her mouth open, while the younger sister went 'Ew, gross.'

"Ozpin and Glynda? Seriously? Since they were in Beacon are you serious?" Yang smirked as she found a new source material to gossip about.

"I trust you two can keep it a secret? And you're not fooling me Yang. I know, you're the type to gossip. Or should I remind you of what you learned two days ago in combat class?" Yang was now sweating like a river during a rain storm.

"Uh, wh-what're you talking about, Zwolf? Who? Me? Gossip? Pfft. I wouldn't gossip. Wh-what're you talking about?" Yang said frantically.

Class the continued peacefully with Yang sweating really hard, Ruby trying to get the image out of her head, and Blake letting the image linger in her mind after listening in on their conversation from the row behind them.

" **Maybe I should read Chapter 8 of Ninja's of Love again. No, no. Chapter 10 would be a better reference.** " Blake thinks to herself as the closet pervert that she is goes into overdrive.

As the bell rang, and the students all leave the room, Zwolf stays behind to talk to Oobleck, wanting to catch up.

"Ah, Zwolf. It's….. Good to see you again. After all these years." Oobleck took a sip of coffee from his thermos looking weapon.

"I'm glad to see some things never change, Bart. I still can't get used to your weapon's design, no matter how many times I look at it." Oobleck chuckled.

"Well, as bizarre as it may be, it's still a huntsman's weapon. The thermo is a personal design choice." Zwolf scoffed.

"For portability or for your coffee addiction?"

"I'll have you know, my special Dust Coffee Infusion is very popular among huntsman, coffee lovers, and both." They both laugh.

"So, Oobleck. Got a family yet?" Zwolf asked.

"No, not yet. But I'm starting a relationship with Prof. Peach. That is, if I can get her to leave her lab for once."

"Wait, Peach? As in, Samantha Peach? That girl who keeps using the school laboratory no matter how many times she was reprimanded?"

"Yes, actually. She's now a teacher, and is rarely seen outside of her lab. But she keeps surprising everyone with her inventions, teachers and students alike. I'm sure she'll be just as thrilled as I am when she sees you." Oobleck takes another sip of his coffee.

"And you're trying to start a relationship with her? I'm surprised. But I'm not complaining, you should feel free to do as you want."

"Unlike you, Zwolf. Who is able to stay young after all these years. It's honestly a miracle as to how you time-travelled just after your death. Truly the world is shrouded in mystery."

"Maybe there really is a god out there. And maybe he just doesn't want me to die just yet. I have this feeling that something's coming."

"Then I'm glad to know you're back. Because if you're here, and that something big is going to happen. Then we'll need all the help we can get. And knowing your semblance, it must be something truly dangerous if god brought you back to help us."

"Yeah, I just hope I can do as much as I can." Oobleck takes another sip before handing his thermos weapon to Zwolf.

"Coffee?"

"I'm more of a tea person Bart, you know that."

"I simply wanted to see if you changed your preference."

"It may have been 20 years for you, Bart. But it's only been a few days for me. So don't expect much from me to change." Oobleck laughed as he took another sip of his coffee.

"I hope not."

"Well, I should get going. My new friends are waiting for me." He turned back to Oobleck just as he was about to leave. "Not that I'm going to leave you all behind anyways."

"I'll see you later Zwolf." And with that, Zwolf leaves the room. But not before Oobleck says. "And welcome back."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Greetings everyone, Agent Zwolf here. Sorry if this one is a bit late compared to the others. I had a few problems, then adding the fact that school started earlier for me. So sorry if i can only post once a week or so.**

 **Oh, and before i forget, look forward to another fanfic i'm doing. i haven't exactly thought of a name for it yet, so pleas tell me if you have any suggestions. I'm gonna make a fanfic surrounding the origins of the Grimm. So wish me luck okay guys?**

 **This is Agent Zwolf, signing out~**


	6. Discontinued!

**Greetings everyone, Agent Zwolf here. I just wanted to tell you guys how sorry i am to say that this story is cancelled. I looked over the entire story and saw a lot of things that could've gone in another direction. So i'm putting this story to a close so i can re-write the entire story all over again. It'll have the same OC as the main character, but it will go in a completely different direction than this one.**

 **So I hereby declare this story** ** _Discontinued!_**

 **Again, I am deeply sorry for this, I thank you guys that followed and favorited this story, but I am going to completely re-write this story, and take it in a whole new direction.**

 **This is Agent Zwolf, signing out~**


End file.
